Odds and Ends
by Brianna Jackson
Summary: <html><head></head>Peeta Mellark was an ass. Or at least that's what Katniss Everdeen wanted to believe.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the way he spoke to me that got my attention. The way he would sometimes ignore the words coming out of my mouth altogether as if they had no meaning or the way he would stare at me other times like I was an alien. No matter what the look was, his response was the same, his tone. Indifferent, uncaring, closed off. An exact replica of my father. The asshole i'd grown up with. The type of person I swore I'd stay away from.

I'd let Madge set me up on the date so I guess she was really to blame here. It's the first one I'd been on since the disastrous first date with Gale during our freshman year of college. I'd sworn off boys at that point, promising to focus only on my studies and the part time job I'd acquired at the gym all those months ago. And that had been a good plan until it wasn't. Until I was bored on weekends when all my friends were busy with their significant others and I was, well, alone. And I've found within that time, it's not something I enjoy.

So when Madge and Annie had told me they had a friend - "a very hot friend", as Madge had put it - it took very little convincing on their side. I feel now that getting the blonde haired, blue eyed baker sitting before me - Peeta Mellark - to agree to this date may have taken a little more effort. From his anxious glances at the door, I can tell he's not even sure he wants to be here _now_.

Despite the lack of personality and all around rude behavior, he _is_ handsome. More so than Annie said. Maybe if his eyes weren't so blue, if his arms weren't so big, if his hair didn't seem so soft, maybe i'd be able to leave. Call him a jerk amongst a long list of other things and say my goodbyes. Maintain some of my dignity. But here I was, talking mindlessly about god knows what in an attempt to keep his attention. I wasn't doing the best job.

"So what do you study, Peeta?" I ask for the second time. Again, he looks up at me through his eyelashes, considers the question for a long moment, then shrugs his shoulders. "Is this your way of telling me you don't even go to school?"

He shakes his head. "It isn't that." His voice is rough but light. An accent on his lips that I can't place but something close to English. "I just don't really know how to talk about me."

"It's a simple question," I sigh. Understanding I'm not getting an answer, I pick at my salad, not with my fork but with my fingers. I can feel his eyes on me as I do so but I don't care. It's obvious Mr. Mellark has no interest in seeing me again. He has no interest in seeing me _now_. My table manners are the least of my worries. "I'm studying to be a teacher. Probably third grade, maybe fourth. Not too small, not too big."

Peeta nods. Not out of interest but to be polite. "Trying to find a job where you can relate to people your size, huh?" I don't know if it's meant to be a joke. I don't even look up to check. But I laugh anyway because it's funny wether it was supposed to hurt me or not. I've heard much worse.

The waitress comes to take our plates moments later, her eyes never leaving Peeta's as she asks us - for the millionth time - if we are absolutely sure we don't need _anything_ else. Without looking at her, I hand her my credit card. She disappears in a hurry after that.

Peeta looks at me, me at him, and for a moment, all is still. He looks angry. Or at least like he wants to argue. But after awhile he considers something and looks away, back towards the tables around us. Back to completely ignoring my existence. I take suit and dig my phone out of my pocket. Four missed calls from Madge. One from Annie. One from my mother. All curious as to how my "date" is going I'm sure.

"You didn't have to pay for the meal, Katniss," he finally says. My eyes widen comically. I wasn't even sure he'd bothered to learn my name. But the bills already been returned and I've signed what's needed and there are a few dollars in the center of the table for her tip. I shrug. "At least let me pay for your cab ride home."

"I walked," I say. "My apartments just a few blocks down the street. It's not too far." It was kind of far. I just didn't trust cars or buses or trains. Any type of transportation really. It'd been that way for awhile. "Thank you though. That's very sweet of you." It may be the only kind offer he's made to me throughout the course of the night.

We stand and walk out into the humid, summer air of Chicago. My hair blows in the wind, a thin layer of sweat already misting over my body. I groan. "It's a shame such a beautiful city has to have such shitty weather, huh?"

"I like it." I look at him for a long time. Really look at him, trying to figure out if his behavior has anything to do with being here with me or if maybe he's just a rude, bitter person. He clenches his jaw under my gaze, stuffing his hands into his pockets and, once again, staring off into the unknown. His looks are no longer enough to keep me interested and without another word, I turn on my heel and walk towards my apartment.

Maybe he calls after me, I wouldn't know. It's hard to hear over the roar of traffic but I don't look back. I keep my eyes forward and I feel a strange surge power through me and then I realize I'm crying. Tears are falling down my cheeks and my breath is coming in uneven spurts and I can feel the familiar sensation of a sob rising in my throat.

And I hate myself for being so weak. I didn't know Peeta at all. Why was I so hurt by his outright disinterest and rejection? Why did I care? I had very little hope that this date would go well. I wasn't the kind of girl guys wanted. I was small and not particularly pretty and I spoke too much. Hell, he'd pointed all of those things out - maybe not directly - at least once throughout the course of the night.

And maybe that's why I'm so upset. Because someone is bringing to attention all the insecurities I've only spoken inside my own head.

...

I leave the door unlocked for Madge when I arrive home. She'll be over any minute, angry I didn't answer her calls or her texts. She'll forgive me once she realizes I've spent most of my night and the early hours of my morning wallowing in my own self pity.

A half hour later, I hear the jingle of her keys and the smacking of her heels across the wood in my apartment. Mr. Jenkins, the downstairs neighbor, would complain to the front desk in the morning like he always did but, for now, I don't have the energy to care, let alone ask her to take them off.

"Hello," she calls out loudly, knocking once on my door before barging in. Upon seeing me, the smile on her face disappears and is replaced with - what else - pity. I roll my eyes and turn my back towards her. I can't look at it. Not again. "Oh, Katniss."

"Don't start this shit, Madge," I curse, turning to her. I can only imagine what I look like, sitting here in a pile of my own tears, surrounded by an assortment of tissues and a box of expensive chocolates. "Don't start that shit with me today, okay? I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with that fucking look on your face."

"Okay," she whispers cautiously. "You need to wash your mouth out with soap before the good lord hears the demons you've been holding inside you all these years now, don't you?"

I make a gagging sound and turn away from her again. "You knew Madge, didn't you?"

I don't have to explain. Her guilty face says it all. Her lips turn down and now she's pouting. "I thought that maybe he would've found a way to be, I don't know, nice tonight. It's kind of hard to be mean to you. I thought you'd do him some good."

"He's an ass, Madge! There is nothing you can do for people like him. Nothing," I snap. I reclaim my current position, chocolate after chocolate filling me until I feel I'm about to burst.

Somewhere in the midst of things, Madge joins me in bed kicking off her fancy dress and high heels, contorting into my side in nothing but her bra and panties. I've always wished for the confidence she has about her body. I've always strived for it. I just haven't found it yet.

"Boys just really fucking suck," she says after awhile. I turn to her.

"You don't mean that," I mumble, mostly bitter. "You and Gale have been together since the beginning of time. You don't even know what it's like to date at this age."

I couldn't remember a time when Madge was single. She and Gale had gotten together years ago, shortly after our own date and hadn't separated since. They were each others first everything and I was their loyal sidekick, bound to friendship with both until the end of time or so it seemed.

"You're twenty-one, Katniss," she says. "You act like you need to have your life in order now. You've got some time to figure it all out."

"But do I, really?" I whine. "My mother was engaged to my father by this point in her life, you and Gale are gonna marry, all of my friends are together with _someone_, at least. I feel like everyone is starting to branch out and find someone to hang on to in this big fucking ocean called life and here I am. Still drowning."

"You and Peeta both, I suppose. Because no one is marrying him any time soon." It's her attempt at a joke but it's not funny. The last thing I want is to be grouped with Peeta Mellark.

"Always the bridesmaid never the bride, isn't that right?" I sigh. "That's where I'm heading, Madge."

Silence fills the room.

"So would this be the wrong time to tell you that Gale proposed tonight?"

…

In full Madge fashion, I have no choice but to photograph her wedding announcements. A day after she's been engaged and here I am, in a pile of trees. snapping pictures of her and Gale who, both, look less than happy at the moment.

"You know, we don't have to do this now," I say for the tenth time, trying to reposition Gale so he looks a little less awkward. Not much helps. "I mean, you two have been engaged for one day. No one needs to know."

"Everyone needs to know, Katniss, that's the point," Madge snaps, obviously flustered. She takes a deep breath, smoothing down her hair with the pads of her fingers as she fights to calm herself. "Since Gale forget to hire the secret photographer for the engagement, we are simply having to reenact it."

"For whose enjoyment?" Gale nearly screams. He pulls at his hair. I have a feeling this marriage may be over before it's even started.

"For Facebook, Gale!" Madge screams back with even more pizazz. My eyes widen and I turn my back. "For Facebook! For my parents! For our friends! For our fucking children one day! I want them to love our love just as much as we do!"

And then she breaks down in to tears, falling to her knees in her two hundred dollar dress, covering her eyes with the palms of her hands. Gale looks to me and I look to him and we are both oblivious on how to help her now. But we both knew her better than anyone else. When she gets like this, you have no choice but to wait it out.

I turn around awkwardly, letting the two have a moment of their own while I mindlessly fiddle with my camera, snapping a few pictures there, another one there. "This has made for a very interesting day," I mumble to myself, capturing a walking stick in it's mission to climb a rusted old park bench.

We decide to call it a day then. I think we have a good shot. Madge as ruined her makeup. Gale has been driven past the point of insanity. When we leave, there are no goodbye's. Just casual parting grunts and Madge's hiccups.

I'm halfway to my own apartment when I see him, leaving the coffee shop on the corner. "Shit," I say, falling behind the wall to avoid being seen.

I sigh. It seemed the universe wanted Peeta Mellark and I to interact.

I can't stop looking his way as he walks. He wears tight blue jeans, a navy t-shirt complete with old, ratty converse that have seen their last days. His hair is messy and unwashed but yet so irresistible. I long to run my fingers through it, feel it as the waves wash through my fingers.

But I remind myself it's not on the outside that counts. And what's on the inside of Peeta Mellark's heart is not something I care for. His cold demeanor, his condescending words, his icy stare… No. I could do without it.

I turn the way I'd just come from without another thought, blending in to the masses. I return home without incident.

* * *

><p>I've read a few stories and I kind of like the idea of asshole Peeta! I thought he'd be fun to write and expand on. Please let me knew what you think, good or bad. I live for criticism. Thanks!<p>

-B


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I've been friends with Annie Cresta since I was ten years old.

She grew up in the house next to mine, her mother some type of olympic swimmer, her father a carpenter. She had the strangest color hair you'd ever seen, her eyes something out of a story book, so round and bright. She was kind. Shy but polite though something was always a little off about the girl. A social disorder, maybe, but it seemed in the three years we'd spent at college, she'd grown out of it.

Grown so far out of it, in fact, she is dragging me to a party in the heart of "Fraternity Row", as I like to call it. Lines of houses, all with beers bottles and lawn chairs sprawled spastically across the front yard. Greek letters, cracked and crooked, hanging from rooftops; the never ending sound of gangster rap and house music through all hours of the night.

No, Fraternity Row was not my favorite place to be. But Annie is one of my favorite people and when she'd called me hours ago, excited about being invited to an end of the year party on campus, I had no choice but to tag along per her request.

I know her excitement was mostly stemming from Finnick Odiar, the school swim team captain and most attractive student on campus. Annie swam for the school and has developed quite the crush on Mr. Odiar throughout her collegiate days. And as of recently, I get the feeling it's now a two way street.

"My feet already feel like they're about to fall off," I complain. Without second thought, I unstrap the heels. Annie gives me a horrified look.

"You cannot walk in there like that, Katniss," she says, stopping in her tracks. "This is not some silly party. This is kind of like a formal and if you go in there without shoes on-"

"Oh please. Finnick won't banish you because I decided not to wear shoes," I laugh. "Besides, this isn't a formal. I heard twenty-five people in my history class talking about the quote-on-quote "rager Finnick Odiar is having". I won't be the only tacky one there."

"Please Katniss," she begs. I strap the shoes back on, sighing dramatically. She whispers something below her breath and stomps ahead of me. I laugh.

When we walk into the house, I could not be more right on my expectation of the night's events.

We're offered jello shots upon entering, more than one hundred bottles of liquor sprawled across a wooden dining room table. In one corner of the room, I can see an intense game of beer pong taking place along with an array of body shots. I spot a pack of crying girls and over dramatic laughing, one red-head puking in a vase. In summary, a frat party at it's best.

"I don't see Finnick anywhere, do you?" Annie asks anxiously, scanning the room. I do the same. The 6'4 Finnick Odiar is nowhere in my line of vision. "He told me he would be here. I mean, he lives here so obviously he's here unless he's hooking up with some slut in his bedroom. Do you think he would do that, Katniss?"

I shake my head. "No, Annie, I don't think he would do that to you."

It settles her. That along with the two shots she took upon arrival. "Maybe I should call him. Should I call him or does that have clingy written in big block letters? Oh god. Maybe we should just-"

"Ladies," a voice says from behind us. We turn slowly. "What a pleasure to see you tonight. I was starting to worry that you may never show."

Annie embraces Finnick lightly, her cheeks flushed, a smile on her face. When I look up at him, he looks the same. I smile to myself. Yes. Definitely a two way street.

"You must be the lovely Katniss Everdeen I hear so much about," Finnick says, shaking my hand formally. I smile. "And may I say, words don't do your beauty justice."

"Thank you, Finnick," I say. "I think I could say the same thing about you."

He laughs, turning to Annie and whispering something in her ear. A moment later, the two are gone, disappeared to one side of the room to talk or drink or kiss. Whatever. I'm once again, alone. I take advantage of the free alcohol.

I'm on my third vodka soda when someone sits beside me on the stained beige couch I've made my home for the evening, tipping me slightly to my left. I don't bother looking over. I just focus on the contents of my cup.

"I didn't know you were so into frat parties."

I blink heavily, downing the remaining portion of my drink, turning towards Peeta Mellark who wears the biggest shit eating grin I've ever seen. It would be appealing if I didn't know how smug he could be. "Oh, you didn't hear? I live for this shit."

He laughs humorlessly, shifting an arm to rest around my shoulders. His closeness puts me on edge and I scoot over as far as the couch will let me which isn't very far at all. "Of all the places in the world to sit, you chose to sit next to me, _why_?"

"You looked lonely and I thought you could use some company," he explains. I don't believe him. People like Peeta never do anything for anyone else's benefit but their own. I snort into my cup.

"That or you were just hoping I was drunk enough to where I would sleep with you," I say. Peeta quirks an eyebrow in surprise. I remain as emotionless as I can. "If you're going to talk to me I need more of this." He takes my cup and hands me his own. I laugh. "Thanks but no thanks."

I move off the couch, awkwardly having to lean onto his out stretched leg in order to get to my feet easily. Shit. Maybe I was a little drunker than I thought. I look around for Annie. It'd been an hour since she snuck off with Finnick. Whatever was going to be done had to be done by now, no?

"Are you looking for your friend?" Peeta asks, following behind me. "The red head with Finnick?"

"How long have you been stalking me, Mellark," I snarl, not bothering to look at him. When I get to the refreshments table, I opt for one more shot and a bottle of water.

"She was hanging out with Finnick, playing beer pong a few minutes ago. They were winning so I doubt they've moved if you want to check there. I'll go with you."

"I don't need you to escort me around. Thanks," I say. I really just want him gone. Gone far, far away from me so I don't ever have to think of him again.

"I'm just trying to be nice."

At that, I must stop walking and turn to face him because his words are ludicrous. "_You_? Being nice? In what world are we living in and when did I get here?"

To my surprise he laughs and his smile is so beautiful I can't help but return it slightly. "Believe it or not, I'm not always a dick," he explains. "At least, I try not to be."

"Ah," I mumble, wanting to be done with the conversation entirely. I start sipping my water. I need to sober up if Annie really is playing beer pong. She isn't the best drinker and two drinks can sometimes put her over the top. It's going to be a long, long night if that's the case. "Nice to see you tonight, Peeta. Stay safe."

"Katniss," he calls, holding onto my forearm. I jerk away from him. He startles. "Look. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry about the way I acted that night. No one deserves to be treated that way. It was a rough night for me."

"Yeah, me too," I snarl, not really accepting his apology. I was always too quick to forgive. This time would be different. "Maybe this'll be a good learning experience for you. On how to treat women. And people."

Peeta smiles awkwardly. "Why don't you have a drink with me? We can hang out. I'll make it up to you. We can talk about you and your family and your home life, first date stuff. A redo."

The proposition catches me off guard. I cross my arms over my chest, hesitant.

He was beautiful, I couldn't deny that. The blue eyes, the strong jaw, the dusty blonde hair. Every girls dream. God, how I wish he could just be ugly. He'd be so much easier to ignore.

He takes my silence as a victory and takes ahold of my hand. I let him. I follow him numbly over to where they are serving refreshments. I don't really need another drink but when he hands me two more shots, I don't argue. I down them and watch as he does the same.

I could feel the effects from all the alcohol now more than ever. I'd never been a heavy drinker but in high school, I was more than capable of handling my own at parties. But it was different this time and I couldn't tell you why. When I look back up at Peeta, I know he feels the same. Before I can stop myself, I say, "You're just trying to get me drunk to get me to sleep with you."

Surprise crosses his face and then he's fighting the urge to laugh. He can't stop himself and soon I'm joining in. "You don't think very highly of me, Ms. Everdeen, and I don't really know why." He puts his hands up in defense. "I'm a good guy. Promise."

"So I guess you're one of those tortured souls." Something in his expression turns dark. He composes himself a second later, finishing off the drink in his hand and laughing but I can't help but notice how force it sounds.

"You have no idea."

I bit my lip awkwardly, sensing I may have hit a nerve with Peeta.

Annie saves the day, Finnick in tow as they laugh loudly about something private between them, swaying back and forth. Annie falls in a heap on my lap, twirling a piece of my hair around her finger, humming. "Katniss, I'm just having the best time. Aren't you?"

I nod my head, brushing a hand through her unruly hair. "Are you ready to go Annie? It's a little late and we've got to get back to the apartment."

Annie opens her mouth to speak but Finnick interrupts. "You guys have had way too much to drink to go back to your apartment. You guys can stay in our rooms, sleep it off." My eyes narrow at him suspiciously. I didn't know much in my impaired state but I knew t would much rather lug a passed out Annie halfway across campus than sleep in a frat house.

"I don't think that's necessary but thank you, Finnick," I mumble, getting to my feet and pulling Annie along with me. We only make it two steps before Annie slumps in my arms, her eyes rolling closed as the weight of the alcohol - and whatever else she took - takes her under. I fall under her body mass, Peeta and Finnick both coming to the rescue.

"Whoa there tiger," Peeta jokes, handing her over to Finnick who places her soundly on the couch. She nuzzles his neck and whispers something that makes him blush. I roll my eyes.

"We really shouldn't stay here," I say.

"Maybe not but there's no point in you leaving now," he says. "Besides, it seems like she wants to stay." I cross my arms defensively. My eyes move between her and Finnick who whisper quietly. She's still going in and out of consciousness. Peeta seems to read my mind. "Finnick isn't like that, Katniss, if that's what you're worried about. He would never."

I sigh, my composure falling as the alcohol makes it's way through my system and my eyelids begin to flutter. "One night won't kill us."

"Loving the attitude," he jokes, giving me a soft nudge with his shoulder. Something within me lights and I get those butterflies in my stomach that I feel all too often when I'm around him. Strange to think that just a day ago he was literally Satan himself in my eyes. Correction, an hour ago.

"You can sleep in Peeta's room, Katniss," Finnick says behind us, putting Annie over his shoulder. "I'm gonna put her in the spare bedroom but it's only a twin."

I frown. "I can sleep in there with her. She doesn't need to be alone and-"

"The room is connected to mine," he says. "I'll listen for her. Besides, you seem a little tipsy yourself. You won't be much help to her if she needs it." Sensing I'm ready to attack he holds his hands up in defense. "Go sleep it off, Katniss."

And with that he's gone, leaving Peeta and I alone at the bottom of the stares. His cheeks are flushed when I finally turn to look at him.

"I can sleep on the couch if that-"

"No," I say. I don't know where the new found courage comes from but I speak up, grey meeting blue as we stare each other down. He's waiting for my next move but I want to watch his. He gulps. "It's your room. We can share the bed, right?"

Peeta nods his head slowly as if he's not sure I'm really meaning what I'm saying. I'm not really sure I mean what I say. Maybe it is the alcohol but so be it. This is what I want for now.

"To think that two hours ago you were ready to rip my head off," he mumbles, reflecting my previous thoughts. I choose not to comment.

He passes me, showing me the way to his lone room on the other side of the house. He says goodnight to some of his brothers who stare at me for a little too long as I wait awkwardly in the doorway.

When we finally make it to his room, after what seems like years, he shuts the door softly, careful not to make too much noise.

"You can wear some of my pajamas if you want," Peeta says, handing me a pair of basketball shorts and a tshirt. I thank him, moving to the bathroom to change. I take my time, trying to regain some of the sanity I've seemed to have lost.

Peeta is already in bed when I emerge from the bathroom in his clothes. He doesn't bother looking at me as I slip into the covers next to him, digging my feet into the soft, orange cotton. I sigh. It's been a long time since i'd slept in a real bed. The one in my own apartment was something I'd found on the side of the road about five years ago.

"This was a nice change after two years in the dorms," he whispers. I look over at him and he looks over at me. "If this makes you uncomfortable, I can sleep on the floor."

"If anybody should sleep on the floor, I should sleep on the floor," I argue. He smirks. "You're fine Peeta. It's just sleep."

I turn my back to him then, my eyes feeling heavy and my throat too dry to say much of anything. He reaches over me to turn off the lamp, one of his hands moving long strands of hair from my face. My cheeks flush but in the dark I know he can't see.

"Just sleep," he whispers to himself. "Goodnight Katniss."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the wait on this one! Hope it was worth it.<p>

Did you see Mockingjay Part 1? Thought it was interesting. Went with a friend who hadn't seen either of the first two - don't ask me why - and she LOVED it which I thought was quite strange. It wasn't as exciting as the first two and unless you are as obsessed as I am, I didn't think anyone would come out LOVING it and moved the way I was. But I was happy to be proven wrong!

Josh was great. Jen was great. Philip was BREATHTAKING. And I thought Liam improved a ton!

Wasn't too happy with the Finnick scenes. He felt so non important to me in this movie which really hurts my heart because he was one of my favorites throughout the book and I think Sam is so charming.

Leave your own reviews for me in the comments! Thanks a ton.

-B.


End file.
